Krim Steinbelt
was a scientist who invented and installed his conscious within the after his "death", affectionately nicknamed by his user, Shinnosuke Tomari. He acts as a monitor for the Shift Brace when Shift Cars are used in Kamen Rider Drive's transformation bracelet. Aside from being able to control the Tridoron remotely, he can also use the Type Change Shift Cars, excluding Shift Dead Heat, as his own bodies, allowing him to effectively be in multiple places at once. After his permanent death and revival in the middle of the series, Krim is capable of fully supporting his user, now able to fight as half of Kamen Rider Drive. History Mr. Belt was once Krim Steinbelt, the man who created the Core Driviars for the Shift Cars and Tridoron. He assisted his friend Professor Banno in developing the Roidmudes after they hit a wall in development by giving them Core Driviars. However, they went out of control and began harming humanity instead of helping it. He resolved to stop them by using contingencies including the equipment used by Drive, but his home was attacked by the first three Roidmudes, with his body being killed by Heart. He was originally supposed to inhabit the body of Cyberoid ZZZ but abandoned it due to the need of a stronger will. Thus, he transferred his consciousness to the Drive Driver, and continued his fight by aiding Drive. Mr. Belt received help from one of his old colleagues, Jun Honganji, whom set up the formation of Special Investigation Unit as well as the setting of Drive Pit. He even recruited Rinna to create most of Drive's arsenals and seeking his mentor Harley Hendrickson to built a new Rider System that would surpass him as a safety precaution. Global Freeze & Shinnosuke's recruitment He was present for the beginning of the Global Freeze and the rise and fall of Protodrive. He used the Roidmude Proto-Zero as his user, but found that he was incapable of destroying Cores. Following Proto-Zero's supposed death and despite being haunted by dreams of his past life, and the fear of Heart and 001 (who played a role the day Proto-Zero was supposedly killed) Mr. Belt continued to supervise the upgrades to the Drive system and scouted out a new candidate, finding one in forlorn, depressed super cop Shinnosuke Tomari. After revealing himself as the source of Tridoron's "Voice", Mr. Belt received his name and gained his new warrior in Shinnosuke. From then on, he would teach the young man all about the Roidmudes, the Shift Cars and what it meant to be the warrior Drive. Later when Drive was about to face Heart for the first time, he demands the rider and Kiriko to retreat from the opponent as the belt reveals his past to Shinnosuke back in the Drive Pit. Taking Shinnosuke to his destroyed mansion and giving him more info about his past, Heart arrives to fight them. However, Mr. Belt still had fears of the Roidmude but Shinnosuke decides to fight the monster without hesitation. While fighting, the belt notices that Heart has become stronger from before as the latter would perform his deadliest attack: the Dead Zone. Heart performs the Dead Zone on Drive as the rider is willing to sacrifice himself. Drive would plan to get Mr. Belt away from the attack so he can find a new user, but the latter refuses. A moment later, Chase appears to save Heart as they believe that Drive is gone. Being saved by the Shift Cars, Shinnosuke was critically injured and Mr. Belt becomes irate about his actions. However due to Shinnosuke's actions from the battle, this reminded Mr. Belt why he built Tridoron. When the Roidmude guardian Chase/Mashin Chaser appeared, Mr. Belt realized that his appearance and powers were themed after Protodrive, the first Drive. Ever since then, Krim doubted and was curious of what Chase had in relation with Protodrive. This wasn't until the Special Investigation Unit's Christmas Eve ceremony, Mr. Belt (through the Shift Cars) witnessed Chase's Roidmude form and number, 000 and he finally realized that his long dead comrade had mysteriously sided with the Roidmudes. When Medic had placed the Tire Exchange Shift Cars under her control and an upgraded Mashin Chaser overpowered Drive, Krim remembered Shift Formula, a Shift Car he created a long time ago but forced to hide it's existence due to the risk it carried. Having no other options left, he was forced to release the Shift Car for Shinnosuke's safety, granting Shinnosuke Drive Type Formula. However, the form was later made to be safely used with the creation of Trailer-Hou by Rinna. Followed by the revealing of Neo-Viral Cores that let Roidmdues fuse with humans through their darker hearts, Mr. Belt undergoes modifications by Rinna to only attack the Roidmudes' structures without harming the human inside with a sample of Mashin Chaser's blasted-off Violet Guard. In the end, when Hayase's life is endangered by Hajime Taga/Sword Roidmude, Mr. Belt forcefully agrees to let Shinnosuke transform in front of several citizens including Kyu and Genpachiro. With all Special Investigation Unit members made aware of the Drive Pit, Jun revealed himself as an ally of Krim and had made Shinnosuke's identity as Kamen Rider Drive public. With the emergence of Roidmude 001, Mr. Belt's fear escalated to the point of frequently dreaming of Protodrive's defeat back in the Global Freeze, fearing that he would lose Shinnosuke as well. Due to this, he always scolded Shinnosuke for acting on his own but after encouragements by Chase (whom returned to his aid) and his old colleague Jun, Mr. Belt ceased his fears and helped Drive defeated Freeze Roidmude. But as it seemed that they won, Freeze's Core intact and evolved into Super Evolution, killing both Shinnosuke and the Drive Driver. Future In the year 2035, Kamen Rider Drive system somewhat goes awry, leaving all of Drive's arsenals (including the Drive Driver) fallen into the hands of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, the new user of Drive. Personality "Mr. Belt" is an elegant individual, guiding Shinnosuke as he adapts and learns more about being Drive. He is very smart, having been the inventor of the Drive Driver, and his intelligence manifests in often adding English to his sentences. He often makes puns about driving like Kiriko, and though he is often cool, calm and collected, he becomes hot-blooded in battle. He'll have the tendency to say "Start Your Engines!" every time Shinnosuke is able to enter battle. However, he is not without a dark side. Considering his past life as Krim Steinbelt, Mr. Belt is very driven to fight the Roidmudes. He often prefers to keep secrets from Shinnosuke and everyone he knows (Rinna as his third assistant, Go Shijima, Kiriko's little brother as the candidate for a new Rider System) despite having themselves as trustworthy allies, which angered them further. Even if that's the case, Krim eventually cares for his comrades, having tried to keep Shinnosuke out from any battles against Roidmude Executives as possible to prevent his loss. Since Heart was the one whom killed him, Banno and Protodrive (who was later revealed to be alive), Mr. Belt developed a fear towards him and if Drive and Kiriko would come to face him, he would order them to retreat. Ever since he assisted Banno in the creation of the Roidmudes, he was guilt-driven for the rest of his life, having given a hand in creating the "monsters". Functionality |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= Unlike other conventional drivers, the Drive Driver only acts as a sensor, while the actual activation for the Shift Cars are performed on the . This does not detract at all from Mr. Belt's role, however. He can remotely control Tridoron and the Shift Cars on his own to provide reinforcements for Shinnosuke. If he needs a more "hands-on" approach to communication and reconnaissance, he can directly control Tridoron and any of the Type Change Shift Cars, excluding Shift Dead Heat. Once enough Shift Tires have been summoned by Drive, Mr. Belt can command all of them to fly towards the enemy with the command . Episode 18 also shows that the Drive Driver's belt straps can be used as claws to attack Roidmudes, which Mr. Belt used when he was summoned by Shinnosuke to distract the Judge Roidmude long enough for him to transform. As of episode 25, the Drive Driver has been upgraded to deal with Roidmudes that evolved using Neo Viral Cores by targeting attacks to harm only the Roidmude body and Core, much to Krim's discomfort. When Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke was revived by the Special Investigation Unit members and the new Shift Car Shift Tridoron introduced, he gains an additional ability, which is to borrow Shinnosuke's body as well as Drive in Type Tridoron to fight alongside him. Once Mr. Belt is in command, Shinnosuke's eyes shines red with a car beeping noise to signify Belt's control. - Drive= With the creation of the Shift Tridoron Car, Krim gains the ability to borrow Shinnosuke's body, as well as Drive in Type Tridoron since said armor was made from Tridoron's parts, where the car is controllable through his will. When this happens, Mr. Belt's face appears on the of Drive's . All versions of this Type bear a tire across Drive's left shoulder. This version of Type Tridoron is briefly seen during Drive's transformation. - Default= Type Tridoron *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0t *'Kicking power': 31.0t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. is Drive's sports car-based evolved form of Type Speed, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Shift Tridoron Car, this form bears the . This form debuts in episode 33. In terms of Drive's Types, this form easily outclasses most others. In basic performance specs alone, Type Tridoron's punching power measures 2 tons heavier than Type Formula, with kicking power also measuring 2.4 tons heavier than the aforementioned Type. While Type Formula does maintain superiority in regards to speed and jumping ability, Type Tridoron is capable of comparable super-speed combat; being only 0.443 sec. slower than Type Formula (0.523 sec. slower from Type Formula's top speed). Drive's special ability in this form is , which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars of a particular set into a singular Shift Tire with the unique powers and abilities of the chosen Shift Cars for immediate and simultaneous use. Other abilities include advanced energy shielding, which generates a red bubble-like protective area around Drive that is capable of deflecting Super Evolution Roidmude-class energy attacks. Type Tridoron's ending theme is entitled "Unlimited Drive". Appearances: Episodes 33-34, Surprise Future - Attack 1.2.3= Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3. *'Height': 198.5 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.0 *'Kicking power': 31.0 *'Maximum jump height': 45.0 *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.643 sec. By Tire Blending his three hotrod-based Shift Cars (Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 33. In this mode, Drive can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. Appearances: Episode 33, Surprise Future - People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three emergency-based Shift Cars (Justice Hunter, Mad Doctor, and Fire Braver), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Justice Cage, Cure Quicker, and Ladder Expander. Appearances: Episode 34 - Koujigenbar= Type Tridoron Koujigenbar *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three worksite-based Shift Cars (Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 34. In this mode, Drive is armed with the Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. Appearances: Episode 34 - American Dream= Type Tridoron American Dream *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three luxury-based Shift Cars (Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab, and Amazing Circus), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. - Weather Report= Type Tridoron Weather Report *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three advertisement-based Shift Cars (Burning Solar, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Frostreamer. - Tough Guy= Type Tridoron Tough Guy *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three truck-based Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Monster and Capture Hook. - Grand Prix= Type Tridoron Grand Prix *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': By Tire Blending his three Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars (Mantarn F01, Jacky F02, and Sparner F03), Drive can upgrade Type Tridoron into , which bears the . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Jacky Riser and Grasper Claw. }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Krim Steinbelt, who is also the consciousness of the Drive Driver is portrayed by Chris Peppler. Conception The Drive Driver has been noted by producer Takahito Omori as Drive's version of , the automobile housing an artificial intelligence in the TV series , keeping with Drive's description as 'Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider'.Translated version of the Interview from the "Kamen Rider Drive Staff Cross Talk" Magazine Scan Notes *Steinbelt's surname contains the syllabic representation for the word , which is also a nickname given to the Drive Driver. **This is confirmed in-universe in episode 10, when Shinnosuke quips "Mr Belt wasn't a bad nickname after all" after the Drive Driver reveals he used to be Krim Steinbelt. *When Mr. Belt announces "Tire Koukan", the screen shows a rolling wheel which looks like the Typhoon's fan. *The Drive Driver resembles a car's speedometer and parts of a dashboard, while its straps resemble a seat belt. *This is the first Neo-Heisei transformation belt that is able to speak with its user. **It is the third sentient belt in the entire Heisei era, with the Masked Rider System's Zecters being the first and the Kivat-bat Family being the second. ***He is also the second sentient belt that is able to verbally communicate with his Rider, as the Zecters were incapable of human speech, except in Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!. *Due to his actor being fluent in English, Mr. Belt often injects English words and phrases into his sentences, such as Exactly or Absolutely. *Mr. Belt's head and stand while in Tridoron becomes the head for Tridoron's OtomoNin mode. *After merging with Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt becomes similar to Kamen Rider Den-O's Imagins and Kamen Rider W's Phillip. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Drive Driver *TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron forms **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **TV Asahi's page in Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 ***TV Asahi's page on Tri-D Met Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Creator Category:Primary Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Revived Riders